


Your Hot Roommate Loses a Bet

by cobra71429



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Better than Her Ex, Big Cock, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lost Bet, Shower Sex, Sporty Girl, Tsunderes, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra71429/pseuds/cobra71429
Summary: Your hot roommate and childhood friend just broke up with her ex. You try to help take her mind off him, but a competition leads to a silly argument. There’s only one way to settle it: a bet. And when the stakes are paid, you both learn how much you’ve always wanted each other.Character Background: You are living with one of your best friends you've known since childhood. You love him; but can be icy and passive aggressive because you know his type and are jealous and insecure. After your recent breakup, his true feelings for you come out, and you couldn't be happier.This is actually my first script, so please go easy on me.





	Your Hot Roommate Loses a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Performers: Please feel free to make any changes or modifications to the script to make it work for you. All effects and directions are only suggestions. Feel free to use or post where/however you like.
> 
> This is a fictional work involving consenting adults over 18. This content should only be viewed by adults.

[Out of breath, almost panting]  
You were right…a run was… just the thing… to help clear my head. [Catching breath] Thanks for putting up with me lately. I know I’ve been acting weird since James [random name/he/My Ex] dumped me. It was just so unexpected and by text no less. After three years together. What a fucking asshole! Anyway, thanks for being here for me roomie. This run really was a great idea. 

Race you back home? [fading into the distance]Loser cooks dinner! [Footsteps]

[Celebrating, gloating] Yes! I win again! You lose. You’re such a slowpoke. You know that? Why can’t you ever keep up? 

So what are you going to cook for dinner?

Nothing? Why not? Oh come on. Don’t be such a sore loser. This run was your idea, remember? Plus I can’t help it that you’re so slow.

Huh?[Confused] What do you mean you let me win? I’ve always won. Every. Single. Time.

[Agitated] You have not let me win every time! That’s bullshit! You are such a liar. You’re just being a big baby because you lost. Just like always. You should be used to it by now. 

Oh, yeah? You think so? Prove it! Let’s go again. Right now.

I bet you can’t beat me just once. Stakes? Hmmm…let’s see. If I win, you do all the cooking and my laundry for a week. What do you want if you win? What do you mean we’ll figure it out later? Whatever! It doesn't matter. You’re going to lose anyway.

Ok, ready to lose, jackass? Ready? Set. Go! [Running footsteps]  
[Out of breath again] Holy shit! Where did that come from? I’ve never seen you move that fast before.

Hey, are you okay? You hurt yourself? What happened? Awww, you pulled your quad beating me? [Teasing/BabyTalk] Poor baby… Let’s get the baby back home before he starts crying. 

You know what? It serves you right for being such a dick.

[Door Closes] OK, spill it. If you’ve really been that fast all along, why’d you let me win?  
You wanted me to feel good after James [or other name used earlier]? Yeah, ok. Maybe today. But what about all the other times? We've been racing each other since we were kids. And don’t give me that bullshit about letting me win to make me happy. You’ve never let me win at anything else. Ever. In fact, you are usually such a super competitive asshole that not only will your ego not let you lose, but you also usually rub it in. So why this?

You won’t tell me? Seriously?! God, you are such a jerk sometimes. I swear.

[Indignant] What? You’re prize? Are you fucking kidding me right now? After all this you want me to reward you? I don’t think so…

[sigh of resentment] Yes, a bet’s a bet. What is it you want? Clean the bathroom? Do your laundry? What? A quad massage?! No way! Fuck off jackass. I know you hurt it, but you can massage it yourself and there's an ice pack in the freezer.

Yes, I know the bet was my idea, but still. Not happening. [Exasperated grunt] Ugh! Fine. Just shut up. Two minutes on the one hurt quad and that’s it. Then we’re done. Ok?

Here, sit on the edge of the bed and lie back. Get out of my face and give me a little room to work. Oh, geez. [Concerned] That really does feel tight. Are you ok? I’ll go a little bit longer, but on one condition. You tell me the real reason you’ve been letting me win races all this time.  
Why don’t you want to tell me? What do you mean it’s embarrassing? 

[Embarrassed] You like being behind me to watch my butt in my running shorts? That’s why you let me win? So you could watch my ass? Puh-lease… I’ve seen the types of girls you bring back here. They are all tall, blonde bimbos with super big tits and no ass. Uh, yeah, you kinda have a type. It’s hard not to notice when there are so many of them parading in and out of here. And I don’t fit that type at all, so I definitely don’t buy that you were checking me out.

[Massaging]

Um? I know I said I'd keep going for a little while longer, but uh…I think I need to stop. [Disgusted] Why? Look down dipshit. You're hard. Yeah, I’m not going anywhere near that thing. We’re done here. Call one of your barbie sluts to help you out with that.

[Disbelief] What do you mean it’s my fault? You were thinking of my butt while I massaged you? Really? I did *that* to you? [Nervous]Would you…would you mind…showing me? I haven't seen that many other than James's[other name/ex]. Don’t be weird. Really. It’s ok. I want to see. [Gasp]Holy shit! How do you walk around with that thing everyday? I’ve never seen one so big. James [other name/ex] isn’t half that big. Can I touch it? Oh my god! You’re rock hard. And you’re saying *I* caused this?

Well, then… I guess it’s only fair that I help take care of it. Right? I can stroke it for you a little if you like. Yeah, ok? But first a little lube [spit sound]. 

Like this? I can’t even get my hands around it, Jesus! They look tiny next to you. I can feel it throbbing. Do you like feeling my hands on your big dick? Like them going slowly up and down jacking you off? God, it’s beautiful. I think it deserves more than just hands…

Like maybe…[nervous] a tongue? Yeah? That’d be ok? [Giggling] Ok. But, we’re both sweaty from running. What would you say about a shower first? No, together with me silly. Yeah? Let me get out of these clothes. 

Will you turn around while I take my top and sports bra off? Because I just don’t want you to make fun of my boobs, ok? I know they’re not what you’re used to. You think they’re cute? Shut up, I said don’t tease me. Really? You’re serious? [Soft] You can touch them if you want… [gasp]No, it’s ok. They’re just really sensitive. [soft breathy moans] 

Hey, now. Where are those hands going? Oh, I see. You want to see what you’ve been fantasizing about now? This butt that started everything? Here, help me take my shorts off. You like my little lacy panties? Aww, thanks, I like them too, but honestly they're a little wet. And not just from the run. Let's get them off. You want me to bend over for you while I slide them off? [Giggle] Ok. So what do you think about my ass? You like it? Good. I can’t believe you’ve been watching it all these years.  
Come on, let’s get in the shower. Follow this tight ass. [Spank][Squeal] [giggling] Oh, you’re bad.

[Shower Sounds] Will you get my back for me? Thanks. [Moan] Oh, I love you biting my neck. Oooh, and your arms around me, your chest pressed tight against my back. Mmmm, and pinching my hard, little nipples. Hey, what's that I feel back there? You like pressing that big dick against my ass? It’s so huge and so hard. Now that we've gotten it all squeaky clean, I think it's about time we did something about that. Don't you? Can I taste it now? [whisper] Your cock is so perfect. [Licking/Sucking] I can barely fit the tip in my mouth, fuck. But I want it all. You like my hands rotating around your shaft? And my tongue just lightly teasing your head. Oh, and don't worry, I never forget the balls either. [Slurp][Giggle]

[Blowjob Improv] You're getting close already? I want to make you cum. Where do you want to cum? My cute little tits? OK. [Moaning/Wet Sucking] Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my tiny tits.

Wow, that didn't take long. You were a little worked up, huh? [Giggling] Good thing we’re still in the shower to wash off this huge load of cum...after I take a quick taste of course. Mmmmmmm, yummy. [Giggle] My turn? What do you mean? Why are you pulling me up? What are you doing down there? [Gasp] Oh shit, you’re doing *that*. James [other name/ex] never really liked doing that with me. But I can tell that [gasp]*you* do. [Building Excitement] You uh...really know what you’re doing down there, don’t you? Oooh, do that again. Mmmm just like that. Yes, slide your finger inside me. Ah, I'm so tight, but I want more. Add another finger. Shit! That feels so good, I feel so full. Oh, your tongue…right there, right there. Suck on my clit. Yes! [Moaning Improv to Orgasm] Wow, that was amazing…

Do you think we…might… move …to the bed? I want to feel that monster inside me. [Giggling][Whisper] You want to fuck me too, don’t you? Just please be gentle with that thing.

[Gasp/Scream]Holy fuck! Wait, wait, wait, wait… [Catching breath] I’ve never been so full before. I’m so full, I can’t even breathe. Give me a minute. Let me get used to it first. [Long pause] Oh, wow...it's so big and I'm so tight around you, I can feel your heartbeat inside me.

[Content sigh] Can I tell you a secret? I’ve dreamed of this for a long, long time. Dreamed of you…of you inside me. Fuck! I can’t believe it’s finally happening…You feel so perfect inside me. I’m so full. You’ve wanted this too? You never said anything. I know I didn’t either, but you were always with your other sluts. I didn’t think you’d want someone like me. Well, now we both know…

I want you to fuck me now. [cooing] [wet sounds] Oh, yes. Just like that. But go slow because you’re so big. Mmmmm. That’s so nice. I love having you filling me up. Do you like my tight pussy gripping that thick cock? God, I can feel every inch of you inside me. [Soft moans] Wow, this is so much better than James [Name/Ex]. [Hesitant] Would it be weird if I asked you to kiss me? [Kissing] I see that tongue is talented at other things too [Giggling].

Can you go a little faster now? [wet sounds speed up] Oh yes, just like that. Fuck, you do that so well. [Heavy breathing/soft moaning] [Whisper] I love feeling your weight on top of me, our hips meeting with each thrust. [Kiss] This feels amazing. Keep going just like this.

What!? Why did you stop? Oh, yeah I bet that this does hurt that quad, huh? Well…we don’t have to stop. I can do the work for a while. Roll over and relax, I want to ride you. This bad boy is going back in. [Giggles] Shit! Still so big! But so amazing!  
I can feel you stretching me out as I grind my little pussy on your dick. God, it feels good. [Moaning improv]

You like when I bounce on your cock? My tight, smooth, little lips gripping you the whole way up and down. Put your hands right here, pull my hips back down on you. Fuck, you’ve got me so wet. Can you feel how wet I am for you? Dripping down your dick. Fuck, fuck, fuck! You like my tiny little boobs jiggling for you? I know they’re not your usual big floppy tits, but they are more sensitive. Yes, grab them like that. Oh, shit! Yes, harder. Bite my nipple harder! Fuck me harder! Kiss me [kissing].

I’m going to cum. You’re going to make me cum. I can’t believe you’re going to make me cum on your cock! I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted to cum with you inside me. It’s finally happening! Don’t stop, don’t stop, harder. Fuck me harder! [Improv/Build to orgasm]

Oh my god! I've never cum that hard before. I need more of that! I want you to take me from behind next. Bend me over the bed. Spread my firm ass cheeks as you squeeze that fat cock all the way back into my warm, wet, tight pussy. Fuck me while you stare my ass. This is what you’ve wanted right? Your balls bouncing off my ass as you bury your cock all the way in me. Oh, yes! Grab my hair! Pull me back into your thrusts. Make my ass jiggle as you fuck me. Yes! Spank me! [spank] [groan] Again! [spank][whimper] I want to be left with your handprint on my ass! [spank] Claim this ass as yours. [Spank] It belongs to you now. Fuck, I’m going to cum again. You're going to make me cum again. You’re going to spoil me with that cock of yours. 

Are you close, baby? I want you to cum with me. Fuck my little pussy and give me that cum. Cum inside me. You’ve already filled me up with your big cock, now I want you to fill me with your cum. [moaning building] Yes, give me that cum, baby. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, holy fuck! I’m cumming, I’m cumming. Cum with me baby, cum inside my pussy. Yesss! I can feel you filling me up with your hot, sticky cum![orgasm improv]

Wow, that was incredible… What? [Sweetly Soft] No, no! Please don’t pull out yet. Stay inside me for a little bit. I just want to keep feeling you. Will you hold me? What, I can't like cuddling? Whatever, jerk. [giggles] I love having you as my big spoon with your arms around me. That was even better than my dreams of you.

James [Other name/ex] never made me cum so hard or so much. This was the perfect way to get over him. Thank you. [Kiss]

[Giggling] Now I understand why all your girlfriends were always so damn loud. Uh, yeah they were. My room is right next door to yours. I could literally hear everything. Now I know what they were feeling, and it was fucking amazing. Maybe this can become a regular thing?

But for now, since your cum is starting to leak out me, we’re both going to need another shower. And who knows, [teasing] maybe next time I’ll let you fuck me in this ass you love so much.


End file.
